Garbageman (episode)
"Garbageman" is the ninth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on April 5, 2003. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Garbageman (Mike Pollock) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *The Professor (Greg Carey) Secondary Characters *Ernie (Frank Frankson) *Homeless #1 (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Homeless #2 (Wayne Grayson) *Phil (Eric Stuart) Main Locations, Vehicles and Accessories *New Lair *Shanty Town *Sewer Tunnels *City streets and rooftops *River Docks *Island Landfill *Battle Shell *Shell Cycle *Garbage Truck Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Donatello: "Here's another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into...literally. This has been one strange night, believe me, but no matter how weird it's been up 'til now, we never expected this..." ''Plot summary'' ---- One night, a couple of homeless guys are going through the garbage looking for bottles to turn in for money as well as other valuables. They didn't realize a garbage truck was following them. The vehicle corners them in a dead-end alley and grabs them with its hydraulic tentacles. The next day, the Turtles visited some of the homeless to find items to help in the lair. They gave them some clothes and received a few things the homeless that they found in the garbage. When the Turtles mentioned there seemed to be fewer homeless, their friend, The Professor, said that a rumor says a guy called the Garbageman was responsible for taking homeless people during the night. The Turtles aren't convinced, but ask him to pass along anything he hears. However, a little while after the Turtles leave, the Garbageman strikes and kidnaps the Professor, as well as the other homeless people. The next day, Donatello finds the ruins of the shantytown. He calls the Turtles and they begin their investigation. Wearing trench coats, they hit the streets to question other homeless. They discovered that all the kidnappings happened around the docks. Using Michelangelo as bait, they are able to attract the Garbageman's truck. The Battle Shell fought the garbage truck, but the garbage truck was able to escape. They see it drive off the docks, into the water. Thinking they had won, they are surprised to see the garbage truck driving underwater to a landfill island. After finding out that the landfill is the "best" in the country, the Turtles swim to the island to save their friends. Once there, they find a bunch of enslaved homeless people sorting through garbage, even some in chains. The Garbageman soon arrives with more slaves and starts to give a speech about how he is recycling the homeless, who do not have any other purpose in society. The Professor stands up to the Garbageman, but is threatened by the guards. The Turtles jump into action and set the slaves free. The prisoners then rebel against the guards and drive them away. The Turtles turn their attention to the Garbageman, but cannot get a direct hit because of the mechanical arms. But Donatello is able to sabotage the Garbageman's vehicle circuitry. The Garbageman falls into the water. The Turtles jump into the water to rescue him, but are surprised to see an empty wheelchair at the bottom of the river. The Turtles return to the island where the Professor and the fellow homeless have decided to stay on the island because it had food and shelter. Raphael warns him that the Garbageman's evil may come back someday. Quotes Trivia *The first appearance of the Garbageman. *Michelangelo says his 1987 counterpart's catchphrase, "Cowabunga!" for the third time. *Michelangelo references Arnold Schwarzenegger, Superman, and Jaws. *The voice of the Garbageman is the same voice actor who voices Dr. Eggman in Sonic X . Gallery * Garbageman (episode)/Gallery Episode File:TMNT S01E09 Garbageman External Links * "Garbageman" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes